User talk:OATHOBLIVION
I need a new section 00:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here goes.. 1st section: List me 5 Heartless bosses 2nd Section: List me 5 KH1 only keyblades 3rd section: Xanagram...... Oxblviino ixs xa ocxlo exkybelda Final section: Name 2 FFVIII characters within KH2}} 00:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... An ORGXIII Also called BHK Had keyblades similar to your username Who am i talking about?}} 07:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now...hmmm A land of vacations and ice cream H..., P... and O.... Where am i talking about?}} 04:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now choose.... Christmas or Halloween?}} 04:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=WHat happens when u hit the fountain in Halloween town?}} 04:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint:Something to do with water and Sora}} 21:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now here is another one... A book character so nervous and scared pink and pink Who am i talking about?}} 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose... Christmas or worlds?}} 22:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name where 3 of the world's keyholes is (KH1 only)}} 07:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An Unversed thorn.. on your lower back not much else they do.. except lash at u... What am i talking about?}} 00:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now hmm choose darkness or Mickey?}} 02:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey soz but the PA closed yesterday so it didn't count also the reason y the PA is closed so early is because i have to get preped for QAA..}} About Hey Oath! I think Soxra said that we have to leave them so we don't mess with all the external links or something. I'm not really sure, but I think it was something like that. That's the only reason I would say to leave all the "Kingdom Hearts Wiki:" links. 06:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Template Just letting you know I slightly fixed your template. I'll take another look and see if I can fix it completely. 23:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ven I did not reverted it, I just re-aded the part about him appearing in the opening--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Involvement Heya, just saying thanks for signing up to help with the projects! The more help, the better! 04:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Terra-Xehanort Ohhh... this issue again... Keyblade Wielder, I would say--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) NO NO NO NO!!! There was an issue with retired mod EnglishJoker about if he was a Keyblade Master or Wielder... that's what it is.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Have a question.... Boss Character Leads The majority of them say "character" right now simply because I haven't changed them. You can change them yourself, if you want, but I have to go through them all later anyway to add the infobox and reword the leads. 20:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :As of right now, '''non-boss enemies only get the one article'. It is just bosses that are separated into character/creature and boss. The reason for this is that in general, there are much larger bodies of information on bosses and having it all grouped is cumbersome. For enemies, this is not the case. 20:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It should go on the non-boss page and should look like a character entry, like Sora's. And it should be positioned just below the lead (above Story). Thanks for your help on this! :) 20:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I put a tutorial on FinalRest's talk page: here. Have at it. 20:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Go to the redirect page, which will send you to the (Boss) page. Then click the "Redirected from ______" link underneath the top title, and it will send you to the redirect page. Then click edit. 20:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured User!!! :D Da Quiz section RE:friended . Because I'm spepcial (I spelled it like that on purpose. It's an inside joke :)) I use sigs instead of userboxes, and I just added yours to meh list. :D}} Template... I don't know why but my template isn't working anymore....can you please help me further with this thing?CloudStrifeACC 21:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------- It still isn't working....this is the code I'm using: " " CloudStrifeACC 21:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------- Please do so if you ca because I would like it to be as simple as possible... CloudStrifeACC 21:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ATTACK!!!! Alrighty then. To the admins! 01:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) THANKY! I don't know you much either—but thanks! 03:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Re:Quotes Hello! Thanks! Thank you for helping me! I would also like to learn how to get a talk bubble.--Shadow Commander 18:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Where do I start? Where do I have to go to input the sprite and such?--Shadow Commander 18:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC)